Diskussion:Red Dead Wiki
Der Kontrast macht einen fertig! Zaibatsu 13:57, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Die Hauptseite sollte nicht alle Infos über Red Dead Redemption enthalten, sondern nur Links auf Kategorien oder Änhliches (siehe wieder hier) Ziani15 18:38, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fände ich auch besser, da man so leichter auf die einzelnen Unterkategorien zugreifen kann. So wie es jetzt ist findet man den gewünschten Artikel relativ schwer. Uptown Rider 19:55, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, der Komplette Inhalt sollte einfach in einen allgemeinen Red Dead Redemption Artikel verschoben werden. Drive-By 22:49, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Tiere häuten + Menschen plündern Hat bitte jemand einen Tipp wie man sich beim plündern oder häuten die Videosequenz erspart? besten Dank und Grüße im Voraus. :Solche Fragen stellst du am besten in Red Dead Fragen. Die gesuchte Antwort findest du hier. --Avatar 06:35, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Leute, bitte! Hallo an alle, wollte nur mal eben darum beten, doch in Zukunft etwas mehr auf Rechtschreibung und Zeichensetzung zu achten. Die Artikel werden einfach ruckzuck erstellt und bleiben inhaltlich und sprachlich weit hinter den Erwartungen. Bitte also in Zukunft mehr darauf achten, danke. Ziani15 19:21, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Noch eine Frage thumb|blabla Wo ist das genau? Ziani15 21:49, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Edit: Hab's jetzt, trotzdem danke ;) Ziani15 21:49, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das ist Taqeumata in mexiko Geister Dämonen oder Werwölfe in Red Dead Redemption. Oft hörte man die Gerüchte über Geister in Tumbleweed. Oft hörte man von Dämonen in Tumbleweed. Oft hörte man von Werwölfen in Tall Trees ! :Diese Gerüchte interessieren mich brennend.Mich interessiert es auch, ob Ihr einer dieser Gestalten in Red Dead Redemption gesehen habt ? In der Villa von Tumbleweed hört man des öfteren Schritte, oder poltern. Manche behaupten Sie würden Stimmen hören in der Villa. Und sie behaupten sie würden sagen : " Get out " oder " Burned it " !. Klingt gruselig was ? Oder in der Kappelle von Tumbleweed steht auf dem Altar : " Der Teufel ist in dieses Biest gefahren " . Sogar in der Ingame Zeitung steht es würde in Tumbleweed spuken. Habt ihr solche unnatürlichen Vorkomnisse in Red Dead Redemption bemerkt ? ::Das stimmt, dass es gerüchte gibt und diese Stimmen hab ich auch mal gehört nur glaub ich war das einmal und danach nie wieder. Zu den Wesen : ich habe weder Gespenster oder Dämonen gesehn. Höchstens paar schießwütige Banditen ;) und zu den Werwölfen : ich reite verdammt viel in den Tall Trees rum und das zu jeder Tageszeit und da hab ich nöch keinen gesehen außer du siehst diese NERVIGEN Wölfe also Bestien an :D . thumb :Was hat das mit der Hauptseite zutun? Auf der Diskussionseite zum Artikel Tumbleweed wurden diese Mythen größtenteils bereits widerlegt. Denkt bitte beide daran, das nächste Mal eure Beiträge mit der auf dem Bild zu sehenen Taste zu unterschreiben. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:04, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar Chef ;) Ben Waid 13:27, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Chef bin ich nicht. ^^ Nur Administrator.^^ Ist aber halt echt so, das das meiste schon geklärt worden. Ziani15 Diskussion 17:53, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Besitzerurkunde für Apocalyptische Pferde Hi Leute ich habe mir nach einer langen Spielpause endlich mal Undead Nightmare besorgt und auch schon zu Anfang "Krieg" gefangen...meine Frage ist nun, wenn ich z.B. Pest oder ein anderes sehe und es zähme kann ich dann zwischen dem und Krieg wechseln so wie beim Standard-Game ??? Ich bin hier nicht ganz fündig geworden auf diese Frage aber falls ich eine ähnliche Frage übersehen habe und nun ein 2tes mal frage ... sry :) Ben Waid 17:51, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Spiel gespielt - Erfolge weg ! Durchgespielt - Erfolge weg ! Moin Leute, mir stellt sich folgendes Problem: Ich habe die Story mit meiner alten X-Box durchgespielt. Mit dieser habe ich offline gespielt und fast alle Erfolge erhalten. Meine alte X-Box ist mir jetzt leider abgebrannt ich habe aber den Spielstand retten können. Meine Erfolge allerdings nicht. Jetzt spiele ich als Jack Marston und konnte mir ein paar Sammelerfolge wie zum Beispiel Absolviere Tumbleweed Pikes Bassin ... dadurch erspielen indem ich nur ein Versteck ausgehoben habe. Den Erfolg für die fremden Personen kann ich leider nicht machen da diese nicht mehr spielbar sind Oder doch ? Weiß irgendjemand ob man die Missionen der fremden Personen nochmals spielen kann obwohl diese eigentlich gespielt und gespeichert worden sind ? Ich hab zwar ne PS3 aber ich denke es ist bei beiden gleich.^^ Die Fremden Missionen die du schon gespielt hat kannst du nicht nochmal spieln. Es bleibt dir leider nichts anderes über als es nachmal durchzuspielen. Wenn deine Konsole online währe, wären die Erfolge ja auf den Servern gespeichert. So waren sie ja nur auf der Konsole. Ist leider Speicherstand unabhängig. Mfg Gtaivfreak 15:05, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hey alle! Sagt mal, ist es Euch auch schon passiert, daß die Banditen, die man steckbrieflich sucht, nicht mehr auf john marston schießen wenn er sie angreift? Sie stehen einfach nur da und lassen sich abknallen. auch wenn man den banditenboss lebend fängt und wegtransportiert greifen die verfolger nicht an sondern reiten nur neben john marston her.... was ist da los???? ---- Ist dieser Red Dead Rebellion Trailer echt? thumb|right|453px Hallo, nein. Das ist NICHT der Red Dead Rebellion Trailer. Zumal sieht man sofort dass das Video ein sog. Teaser Trailer ist (selbst gemacht). Dazu hat Rock Star Games veröffentlicht, dass der nächste Teil Red Dead Revolution heißen wird und erst 2014 erscheinen wird. Deshalb ist es absolut unmöglich das es sich hierbei um eine Fortsetzung von Red Dead Redemption handelt. -Batalla de Nuevo Paraíso (Diskussion) 15:43, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC)